The High School Sweetheart one I'll be updating
by Stupid Shiny Volvo Lover
Summary: This is still the High School Sweetheart and I didn't mean for it to be 2 stories but this will be the story I will be updating. So please read and review!
1. Chapter 2

The High School Sweetheart

Chapter Two

IPOV

Wanda and I were on our way to the game room to wait for Nate's group only to realize when we arrived that they were already there. An odd hair color I had only ever seen on one individual caught my eye. And when I looked, I saw a girl I thought I would never see again. Sienna. She still had those forest green eyes I loved so much. I couldn't help myself. I let go of the hand I was holding, who, at the moment couldn't remember who it belonged to, and sprinted toward my high school sweetheart. I embraced her in my arms while she embraced my lips with an amazing kiss. I eagerly returned her affection. I don't know how long we stood like that, but suddenly someone was yanking me away from Sienna. It was Jared and if looks could kill, I would be dead as a doornail. He punched me so hard I saw stars, but it gave me the wake-up call I needed. I suddenly recalled who's hand I had been holding before I unthinkingly ran toward Sienna. I anxiously looked around the room only to realize Wanda was nowhere in sight. I looked to Jared with the question in my eyes.

"She ran out when you embraced _her_."

His head tilted toward Sienna. How could I have done that to Wanda? Especially after we had just taken our bath together.

"Do you know which way she went?" I asked anyone in particular just to get an answer. Melanie was the one to answer with daggers in her eyes.

"We don't know. We were to disgusted seeing you all over your little tramp."

"Hey, I'm NOT a tramp. Ian and I love each other thank you very much." Sienna defended herself. She looked to me for assistance, but I didn't have the time. I had to find Wanda.

"I'm sorry Sienna, but I have to go find Wanda."

"What?! Ian, who the hell is Wanda?" Sienna was completely perplexed.

"She's the woman I've fallen in love with. Look, I've got to go!" I took aff out of the game room only to hear a pair of light footsteps following me. I took off faster not wanting to deal with Sienna right now. I had forgotten how fast Sienna was and she easily kept up with me. I checked mine and Wanda's room first, but I knew before I even looked in that she wouldn't be there. When I turned to head to the kitchen, Sienna was blocking my path. I tried to push past her, but she wasn't moving an inch.

"Ian, you are going to tell me who this _Wanda_ is this minute!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Sienna, but I don't have the time right now." I said.

"Well, MAKE the time because I'm not moving until I get some answers." She yelled.

"Sienna, if you don't move, I will make you move." I threatened.

"Puh-lease, even now you could never hurt a soul. I know you, Ian." She countered.

What she had just said took me back to when Wanda had first arrived in Mel's body. I still felt terrible for trying to kill her then, but I knew today I had hurt her more than I did that day. And that thought tortured me. So I gently, but swiftly picked Sienna up and moved her enough so I could get around her. The second her feet hit the ground, I was off and running. She was to stunned to pursue me right away, but I knew she would be off soon enough, demanding answers again. So I had no time to lose. Next, I checked the kitchen, then the washroom, Mel and Jared's room, Jamie's room, even Trudy's room. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen Sienna again, but I couldn't dwell on that fact. I _had_ to find Wanda. Then it dawned on me where she ALWAYS went and I wanted to hit myself because I hadn't thought of it before. The storage room! I was off and running again. It seemed to take hours to get there when in reality it probably only took about a minute. Only to have my heart sink once again when I realized she wasn't there. I started to panick. Where was she? And then it hit me. I had looked EVERYWHERE! She wasn't _in_ the caves. Oh My God! She ran away and it's all my fault. Wanda is dying out there in the desert and it's all my fault. Why the hell did Sienna show up, and why the hell did I react the way I did?! Yeah, I hadn't seen her in three years, and yeah we never _officially_ broke up, but that still didn't excuse the way I acted. Well, if Wanda was out there, I would find her and explain it to her. But I couldn't imagine how she could ever forgive me, but I would do ANYTHING to get her back. If I couldn't find her, then I would die out there because I will not live without knowing she was alright and safe. Even if it meant not being _with_ her. That thought tortured me though. I would get down on my knees and beg if I had to. I realized I was wasing time, so I took off once again only to be stopped on my way to the exit by Jared. He glared at me, but I couldn't blame him. I deserved it. I deserved much worse, but nothing worse came.

"Jared, move. Wanda's out there. She could be _dying_!"

"She's not dying. She's outside with Mel. Leave them alone."

He didn't give me much choice because he was blocking my only way out. But at least I knew she was alright. That relieved some of the tension.

"Please Jared. I _have_ to talk to her." I begged.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. And I don't blame her, jackass."

"Neither do I, but I can't lose her Jared. PLEASE?" I begged once again.

"First of all, you've probably already lost her with the way you acted. But if you want to talk to her so badly, wait until they come back in. Give them as much time as they need. Let _her_ come to _you_ WHEN she's ready." He cautioned.

"Ok." I could do that. It would kill me, but I could do it. For her. So I sat there and began my wait. Jared didn't stick around. There was work to be done, but I couldn't focus on that right now. I sat there 

for _hours_ waiting anxiously for them to return. I started to wonder where Sienna was, but realized I didn't really care as long as she wasn't here bothering me. Finally, after three long hours, I heard footsteps coming from the passageway. Wanda was coming back.


	2. Chapter 3

The High School Sweetheart

The High School Sweetheart

Chapter Three

WPOV

When I had finally calmed down enough and stopped crying, I realized the scorching heat. Then I realized someone was sitting next to me. I wasn't surprised it was Melanie.

"Finally, you noticed me." She said. From her tone, I knew she was joking. Trying to cheer me up. It didn't help.

"Don't worry Wanda. Ian's an ass. Forget about him." Mel said. Trying to cheer me up again.

"Please don't say that about him Mel. I don't want you to rag on him."

"You wouldn't." she mumbled. "Come on Wanda. You know what he did was wrong. If it weren't for Jared punching him, he'd probably still be all over the skank." Mel continued more clearly.

"Jared did WHAT?! Is Ian ok?" I worried.

"Please, he's fine. It serves him right Wanda. He should have never done that to you."

"I'm not saying what he did was right, but you know I don't like violence, no matter how justified, especially when Ian is involved with the violence. I don't like to see him hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you more than I know myself. So are you ready to go back inside? I'm dying out here." She complained.

"You can go back inside. I think I'm gonna stay out here a little while longer. I'm not ready to face anyone yet." I explained.

"I'll be out here as long as you are. I'm not leaving my sister to mope alone."

"Thanks, Mel. But really, I'll be fine. If you think I'm gonna run away, don't because I never could leave you and Jamie. And even though Ian hurt me, I have to stay to make sure you all stay safe and that includes him. Mel, I still love him and when I'm ready, I'll listen to his side of the story."

"Wanda, you are to nice for your own good. You need to yell at him. Put him in his place. Hit him where it hurts, if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Oh my gosh, Mel, you know I could never do that to anyone! Let alone Ian!"

"Then why don't you let me?" She got a wicked gleam in her eye.

"NO MEL!"

"I knew you would say that. Darn it. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind. Or a piece of my foot would be better." Again that wicked gleam flashed.

"MEL!"

"Ok, ok. Fine. Are you ready yet? I'm starving."

"I think so."

So we got up and headed back inside. I have to admit, it felt amazing to be out of the sun. That is until I saw who was waiting at the end of the hall. Ian jumped up and came running toward us. Mel jumped between us so it looked like she was protecting me. Ian looked past her, to me. The second I saw him, the image of him kissing that other girl flashed to the front of my eyes and fresh tears began to pool. As soon as he was close enough, he fell to his knees and started begging me to hear him out.

"Wanda, I am so sorry. Please just let me explain. You have every right to hate me, but please don't leave on my part. They need you here. If you're really so repulsed by me, I'll leave, but please don't go. I at least have to know you're safe. Please?" he begged.

The thought of leaving Ian or him leaving me nearly tore me apart.

"No, Ian don't go! I'm willing to hear you out. And yes, I do have every right to be mad at you, but I'm not." His eyes showed his surprise, but I continued. "I'm not mad at you, but I am hurt, no, that's not the right word. I can't think of any word to describe to you how you broke my heart. But I am willing to hear you out." I looked at Mel. "Mel? Can I talk to Ian alone? Can you make sure to tell everyone I'm ok and calm them down? Especially Jamie, but make sure they don't bother us. Please, Mel?"

She didn't answer me, but she gave me a look that told me she would do what I asked. I turned to look back at Ian. He was still down on his knees. I saw Mel step on his foot purposefully trying to twist his ankle, but he took no notice or at least didn't care. He just kept right on staring at me.

"Ok, Ian. Will you please get up so we can go and find someplace to sit and talk. Maybe your cave?" I saw him wince when I didn't call it "our" cave, but I didn't know if it would be anymore. He got up and followed me down the familiar tunnels. I opened the door and went to sit down on the mattress. He followed me in, shut the door, and sat down next to me.

"Ok Ian, start explaining."


	3. Chapter 4

The High School Sweetheart

Chapter Four

IPOV

I was just about to start explaining everything…when, wouldn't you know it, Sienna, of all people, barges in. Seeing both Sienna and Wanda in the same room, was one experience I never wanted. I had never told Wanda about Sienna because I never thought I would see her again. I thought when I fell in love with Wanda, my feelings for Sienna would completely disappear, and I thought they had, but seeing her now, I know I was only kidding myself. They were both staring at me, waiting for me to say something and every few seconds they would glance at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Sizing each other up.

"Well?"

Of course Sienna was the first to crack. She always was impatient, but I never minded. It's just who she was. I couldn't imagine hurting either of these gorgeous women, but I knew I would have to.

"I don't really know what to say." I said truthfully.

"Ian? Why don't you start by introducing us?" Wanda said shyly.

"I guess that's a good place to start. Wanda, this is Sienna, she was my high school sweetheart and we never _officially_ broke up. The last time I saw her was three years ago on September 10th. The next day, my mom, dad, and sister's body's showed up to turn us is. Kyle and I had to run. I thought I would never see her again, unless she was a soul. No offense." I explained.

"None taken. I understand. You still love her. I'll go find someplace else to sleep tonight and you'll never have to see me again." Wanda said.

"WHAT?! NO! Wanda, yes I still have some feelings for her, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you!"

"Um, excuse me. Not to interrupt this whole confession thing, but you still haven't introduced _me_ to _her_." Sienna interrupted.

"Sienna, this is Wanderer or Wanda. She came here a year and three months ago in Melanie's body. Three months ago she was inserted into this body. When she was taken out of Mel's body, she was planning to die." I gave Wanda a look that told her it still hurt me to think about her leaving. She looked down, feeling guilty. "Jamie, Mel, Jared, Jeb, mainly everyone that lives here, especially me, couldn't let that happen. We fell for her. _I_ fell in love with her." I explained.

"WHAT?! You fell in love with a _soul_, a _parasite_, a _worm_?!" Sienna was furious and I could tell by the look in her eyes, she was hurt.

"Don't call her that. She is a beautiful _person_." I emphasized. Wanda looked at me sweetly, but shyly.

"Ian! How can you say that? _They_ took over our _planet_, our _homes_!" Sienna yelled.

"_They_ may have, but it wasn't Wanda's fault. She didn't really have a choice. Yes, at first I wasn't fond of her," I said, ashamed, "but that was before I got to know her. Sienna, I don't want to hurt either of you, but the truth is, I love _both_ of you."

I knew Sienna would be angry, so I looked at Wanderer. It killed me to see the hurt in her eyes. She wouldn't meet my gaze which just hurt me all the more, but I deserved it.

"So, what? You expect us to fight for your love or what?" Sienna asked.

"NO! Of course not. I…I just need time. I'm sorry. I don't even know how to explain how much this is killing me to hurt you two like this."

"Ian, I don't want you to be hurting. I just want you to be happy. So, for now I guess I'll go sleep in Lily's room or something. I'll give you your time." Wanda said. Of course it was Wanda. She was so caring and loving. But, right now, I couldn't tell her I chose her because I still love Sienna. God, this was going to be impossible to choose.

"Oh my gosh. I've gotta go find Shane." Sienna said.

"Who's Shane?" I asked, because if she had a boyfriend, she had absolutely no reason to be mad at me.

"My son. Your son. Our son."

I could feel my face drain of all color. I had a son! I didn't want to look at Wanda. I knew she was shocked like me and I knew she would be hurt. Suddenly, she jumped up and ran out the door, sobbing her eyes out. I wanted to get up and run after her. Take her in my arms. But my legs wouldn't move. They were frozen. The other half of me wanted to go find…my son. It was hard for me to think the word. Sienna took Wanda's place by my side and waited for me to say something. I finally found my voice and asked, "How…how old is he?"

"A little over three years. I found out the day you disappeared."

"Oh." I know it was a lame response, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Did you wanna come with me to find him?" she asked.

"I don't think I can move right now. I need time to process this and think everything through." I explained.

"Ok." And that was all she said. She got up and walked out the door.

_How could I have a son?_

_Why didn't I go find him? To meet him?_

_How could I hurt Wanda like that?_

These questions just kept floating around in my head. Over and over. I didn't know if my having a son with Sienna would effect my decision over who to choose. I mean, I had to be a good father, and didn't that mean being with his mother? But then what would happen to Wanda? Would she leave to go to another planet? Would she find someone else to love? Or worst of all, would she get Doc to help her kill herself?

No. I wouldn't let that happen. Wanda was not going to leave me like that again. But what if _I_ left _her_? I would want her to be happy. I would want her to move on. Be with someone else. The thought of her in someone else's arms agonized me. But I do still love Sienna. I wouldn't want her in anyone else's arms either. My head spun with unanswered questions. My stomach growled, but I ignored it. I didn't want to see Wanda or Sienna. I didn't want to see my child. I wasn't ready for that. And I knew if I went I would feel Jared and Mel, maybe even Jamie, glaring at me. I would stay in my cave until I made a decision. No matter how long it took.

**AN: Well, what did everyone think? I tried to make it longer. In my notebook it was four pages long so I hope that means something lol. I have my outline for the fifth chapter but I still have to write it but I still have a week till school(ugh) so hopefully I'll have a few more chapters up before then. Keep reading and reviewing. :)**

**Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner**


	4. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so in honor of it being August 13th. I am updating twice! If you guys have read Breaking Dawn, you would know that today is Bella and Edward's anniversary! It would technically be the 2 year anniversary since Breaking Dawn takes place in 2006 so 2 updates lol. I noticed last night when I was writing this 5th chapter that I hadn't been putting a disclaimer so here it is: These characters are not mine (except Sienna and Shane) they belong to Stephenie Meyer. And lastly, I would love to thank iloveedwardcullen5 for mentioning this story on her story Backwards. Go check it out! And now on to Chapter Five! R&R!**

The High School Sweetheart

Chapter Five

WPOV

After I heard what Sienna told Ian, I ran to Melanie. She would know what to say. I knocked on Mel and Jared's cave. Mel opened the door, saw me crying, and pulled me into a hug.

"Jared? I'm sorry, but Wanda needs me." Mel said to Jared.

"It's fine Mel. I understand. I'll go take a bath."

"Thanks Jared." I sniffed.

"No problem Wanda." He kissed Mel on the forehead and then we were alone.

She pulled me down on the mattress and looked me in the eye.

"What happened?" So I told her about Sienna barging in, Ian telling us he loved us both, Sienna insulting me (Mel got pretty angry at that but I continued), and finally I told her about Ian having a child.

"WHAT?! He has a KID?! And he never KNEW?! Hasn't he ever heard of PROTECTION?! I mean for crying out LOUD! He should have told you about whats-her-face. How unbelievably _rude_ of him! You know what I'm gonna do? Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I am going to kick him where it hurts and then I'm gonna kick his sorry ass halfway to _Europe_! And then I'm gonna do the same with his little skank ex-girlfriend! And then-"

"Mel, will you please come and sit back down? You're making me dizzy with all your pacing."

She had gotten up somewhere at the start of her rant and hadn't stopped moving since. She sat down again with a "hmph."

"Ok. Now will you please calm down? I was just as shocked as you. I don't blame him for not telling me about Sienna. I mean, she was his past. Like he told me, he thought he would never see her again. It's not his fault and it's not her fault. But Mel, what I'm most worried about is their boy. What if him having a child sways his decision? Would if he chooses her just because he wants to be a good father? Mel I can't lose him! What would I do without him?" I cried.

"Oh, Wanda shhh. It's alright. He loves you doesn't he?"

I nodded and she continued.

"Well, I know how much he loves you. Every time he looks at you, he gets this look on his face like he would jump in front of a bullet to save you. That proves how much he loves you." Mel told me.

"But Mel, I don't know how he looked at _her_ and I have no way to find out!" I cried.

"Yes you do." Mel countered.

"What?" I asked.

"You do have a way to find out."

"How?"

"Hello, he does have a brother that knows Sienna."

"Oh my gosh Mel! You're a genius!"

"I know, I know." She brushed off her shoulder like it was no big deal. That got us giggling. After five minutes when we finally stopped, I got up to go find Kyle. Since I had been introduced into this new body, Kyle had been treating me like I was his little sister. I guess he got a crush on a "worm" after all. He never leaves Sunny's side. _Kind of like how Ian never used to leave mine. _But I couldn't dwell on that fact, I had a mission to accomplish.

Sienna's POV

How could Ian not want to meet his son? No. I couldn't say that. Not officially. But that was a secret I could never tell. Especially to Ian, he would think it was all his fault. Luckily before I could relieve that horrible memory, I found Shane, my sweet little boy. He was with a man I had learned earlier as Brandt. He had Shane by his feet and he was giggling hysterically. When Brandt saw me, he put Shane back on his feet and came over to shake my hand.

"Sorry. I just love kids and you have one heck of a one here. I think you've done a great job with him." He explained.

"Thanks, for everything. He's my whole life. I would do anything for him." I looked down at my little boy who was reaching up for Brandt to pick him up. He did so eagerly. I had to admit, I'd never seen Shane take to anyone so quickly. He was really great with him.

"Well, I'm getting a little hungry and I'm sure Shane is too so…" I reached for him, but he clung to Brandt.

"I'm sorry. I already took him to eat something about an hour ago. He told me he was hungry. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm glad you took care of him. Well then, I guess I'll just go eat. That is if you don't mind babysitting."

"Oh, no. I would love to, but I could eat more too if you don't mind me tagging along?" he asked.

"That's fine with me." I said.

So we headed to the kitchen. Brandt was a sweet guy. I'd never met a guy who liked children so much. We got our food, sat down, and just talked for I don't know how long. I learned he had a little brother, but he was hit by a drunk driver who jumped the curve in their front yard when he was only four years old. Brandt told me he watched it happen, but it happened so fast, he didn't have time to do anything. He was 16 at the time. He said he never got over that and now whenever he sees a little kid around his brother's age, he can't help but become protective big brother again. I couldn't believe such a sweet man could have gone through what he did and still be as nice as he was.

I told him about having Shane when I was 23 years old in the caves with no doctor and no medicine. I also said that I would go through that 10 times over to protect him.

Then we got into things like our favorite colors, our favorite TV shows before the aliens took over and so on. By the time we were through, Shane was fast asleep with his head on my lap and his feet on Brandt's. I was starting to get sleepy myself. My group had left a few hours ago. Burns had came to get me, but I told him I was gonna stay here a couple of days until everything was sorted out. He said they'd be back then in about a week. I said that was fine. It's not like I ever hated Burns. I mean, he's helped out our group I don't know how many times. But he wasn't trying to get my first love to turn his back on me and my son. I don't think I could ever feel kindly to Wanda no matter how unthreatening she looked.

Then I remembered, I had nowhere to sleep tonight. Brandt answered that problem without my asking.

"If you need a place to sleep tonight or for your stay, you can take mine and Aaron's room. We can go and sleep in the hospital."

"I couldn't kick you out of your room. Shane and I could go and sleep in the hospital if you would show us where it is."

"I couldn't let you two sleep on those uncomfortable cots. I couldn't let a beautiful woman like yourself and a sweet little boy like Shane do that. It's fine. Aaron and I will go to the hospital. End of discussion." He left no room for argument so I agreed. He showed me to his cave and explained to Aaron the sleeping arrangement. He had no problem sleeping in the hospital. So Brandt gave Shane a kiss on the forehead and told me goodnight, and left. Shortly after they left, I fell asleep with Shane in my arms.

Mel's POV

After Wanda left, an idea started forming in my head. I spent the rest of the afternoon working it out and when Jared came in around nine o'clock to go to bed, I had my plan ready for action starting tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, I would find Sienna and become her best friend to get all of the dirty details I could. This chick was going down. Nobody messes with my sister.

Brandt's POV

When I was going to bed on the uncomfortable hospital cot that night, Sienna was all I could think about. I know Ian and her had a past, but I was hoping to be part of her future if she would let me. And I already loved her little boy, Shane. That night, I had the best night's sleep of my life despite the cot I was sleeping on.


	5. Chapter 6

The High School Sweetheart

The High School Sweetheart

Chapter Six

WPOV

I decided to wait until today to talk to Kyle because I needed to think about how I was going to approach this. I decided I would try to not bring up anything about Shane. It was Ian's decision to tell Kyle if he wanted to.

I spent all of yesterday in the game room working everything out. I figured nobody would bother me there, and I was right. Nobody came into the game room all day.

Last night I slept in Lily and Trudy's room. It was a bit cramped, but they didn't mind sharing with me. I didn't sleep very well because my mind was plagued with Ian kissing Sienna, him choosing her over me, him having more little babies running around. It was a nightmare. Only the first was a real memory, but the others sure felt real. I woke up countless times crying. I maybe got three hours of sleep the whole night. But I set my plan into action the moment I woke up.

I found Kyle (with Sunny of course) in the kitchen eating breakfast. I walked over and sat down across from them.

"Hey Wanda, you look like hell, no offense." He greeted me.

"None taken. I didn't sleep very well." I confessed.

"Hi Wanda." Sunny said shyly.

"Good morning Sunny. So, Kyle? I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions when you two have time." I knew he wouldn't leave Sunny, even for a moment.

"Sure. What about?" he asked.

"Um…I'd rather just tell you later. When there's not so many ears present." I said pointedly.

"Ok. Just wait for us to finish and we can go someplace more quiet. Grab some breakfast while you wait."

"No thanks. I'm to anxious to eat. When you're done, do you think you could meet me in the game room?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll be there ASAP."

"No, no. Take your time. I'm not that eager to find out." I was but then again I wasn't. I was afraid of what I would find out.

"Ok. We'll meet you there when we're finished." With that, I got up and made my way to the game room to wait.

Mel's POV

When I woke up, Jared was already gone, which was odd because he usually wouldn't leave without me, but I couldn't dwell on that. I had to find Sienna.

It wasn't very hard. I found her in the kitchen sitting next to Brandt. **(AN: Wanda had already gone to the game room so Mel never saw her and when Wanda was there, Sienna wasn't yet.)**

Why was she sitting next to Brandt? And why were they flirting? Wasn't she supposed to be all upset about Ian?

I couldn't dwell on that or else my plan wouldn't work because I'd be to pissed. So I made my way over to them and tapped Sienna on the shoulder since her back was to me.

"Yes? Oh. It's you. What do you want?" she questioned.

God, this is gonna be harder then I thought to keep my anger in check. But I had to do it. For Wanda.

"I'm sorry. I came to apologize. I judged the book by the cover. I just get very protective of Wanda when someone hurts her and I'm sorry. Maybe we could get to know each other better?" I asked. Of course all of it was fake, but I couldn't let her see that.

"Alright. I guess. We could go and talk in the game room." She suggested.

And the trap is set.

"Sure. Are you done eating?" I asked.

"Yep. Brandt, would you mind watching Shane for a while? That is, if you're not to busy."

"No problem. I'd love to."

"Thank you so much. Ok, let's go."

So we made our way to the game room making friendly talk. As we neared the game room door, I heard voices already in there. _Oh no!_ I sounded like Wanda and Kyle! _Dang it! I thought she talked to him yesterday!_

"Um…maybe we should find someplace else." I said, trying to distract her. Too late. She heard her name.

"Who is that? And why are they talking about me?" she wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe it's Jeb and he's trying to find some room for you to sleep in." I lied.

"But I'm already staying in Brandt and Aaron's room." She told me.

"Well, maybe they're trying to find a better arrangement." I suggested. I purposefully rose my voice so they would stop talking. They did, thank God.

"Oh. Um…okay. Then maybe we should find somewhere else to talk."

_Yes. It worked!_

"Alright. How 'bout we go back to my cave?"

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

WPOV

OMG. We were almost caught! By Sienna none the least. I was curious what Mel was doing with her. I knew she would tell me when she was ready, so I went back to my discussion with Kyle.

"So they dated for _six years_?!" I didn't know how to absorb that. They must have really been in love. That killed me to think about Ian being with someone else for so _long_.

"Yeah. They were pretty serious. Before they were officially dating, they probably liked each other for about six months before Ian got the balls to ask her out. And they were friends for probably three years before that." He told me.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"But don't get your panties in a twist. After they had been going out for about 5½ years, Ian seriously thought about dumping her because she was so controlling. The only reason he didn't was because she told him she was a week late, if you know what I mean. Turned out, it was just a false alarm. After that, he never said anything about dumping her, but I knew he thought about it. If it comes down to it, I think he'll chose you, if that helps at all." He explained.

I tried to smile, but I think they could tell it was pretty forced.

"So are you done questioning, or do you still have a few more?" he asked.

"Um…no. I think I'm done. Thanks Kyle."

"No problem. Anytime. See ya around Wanda." He said as him and Sunny left. Sunny just clung to Kyle the whole time without saying a word.

After they left, I just sunk to the floor. I had a lot to think through. Like how there could have been two little kids running around. It did give me hope though after what Kyle said about Ian always thinking about breaking up with Sienna. I helped ease some of my worry. The rest of the day, I just sat and thought about my conversation with Kyle. In the back of my mind though, I did feel guilty for not doing any chores for the past two days, but I had a lot on my mind and I knew Jeb would understand.

Mel's POV

So when we got comfortable in my cave, I started questioning Sienna with easy questions. I had barely gotten into the questions when I asked, "So, your sure Shane is Ian's? Not that I'm accusing you of cheating or anything. Just curious." At that point, Kyle barged in pulling Sunny with him.

"What?! You and Ian have a KID?"

"Um…hi Kyle. Um…yea?" she said it like a question. Like she wasn't sure Shane was Ian's or not. Now I had to know who else's kid he could be. That is if I could get rid of Kyle.

"Kyle! Private conversation here." I said.

"So he ended up knocking you up after all. Wow!" he said, completely ignoring me.

"Um…Kyle, I don't feel very comfortable talking to you about this."

"You heard her butthead. Get out!"

"Fine, fine, fine. I gotta go find Ian anyway. He does know right?"

"Yeah. He knows." She said.

With that, Kyle left with Sunny right on his heels.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I'm used to Kyle barging in." she said.

"Well, umm…are you sure Shane is Ian's then?" I asked.

"I _think_ so. But I can't be positive. You see, when I was 23, I was walking to surprise Ian and…well…someone raped me." I gasped as she said that. I truly felt sorry for her.

"Yea. It was the worst day of my life. I never told Ian though or anyone for that matter. That is, until now. You won't tell anyone will you?" she worried. "Because I know Ian. And he would blame himself for everything."

"No, no. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. But I do think Ian has a right to know. What if Shane isn't his? I know you want him to have a father, but he has a right to know Shane may not be his." I said.

"I know. But I don't know if I can. I just wish there was some way to find out without telling Ian until I was sure."

"Well, I may know a way." I hinted.

"How?"

"Um…if you would give Doc a sample of your DNA, get a sample of Shane's and Ian's and get them tested." I suggested.

"But how would I get Ian's DNA?"

"Leave it up to me."

I can't believe I had gotten myself into this. I wanted to hate Sienna for hurting Wanda, but I found myself becoming her friend instead. Now I had to get Ian's DNA without him or even Wanda knowing. This was going to be impossible. But now I had to know. Call it what you want. I call it getting myself into idiotic situations yet again.

So a little while later, after Sienna had thanked me about a dozen times, she let herself out while I found myself forming another plan.

Jared's POV

I had been in Ian's room all day trying to get him to make some sort of decision. He still had nothing. Of course I wanted him to be with Wanda. If made her happy, and if she was happy, Mel and Jamie were happy, and if they were happy, I was happy. Therefore, I wanted him to choose Wanda. But on the other hand, he should be a good father.

When he told me he had a son, I was beyond shocked, but I got over it. He had to choose and he knew it. Somewhere in the middle of our conversation, Kyle interrupted us.

"Ian! I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a kid!"

"Shut up, Kyle. I didn't know myself until yesterday. Now leave. I have the biggest decision of my life to make and I don't need your two cents right now." He snapped.

"Fine. Somebody's PMSing. Come on Sunny. We better get to work."

As him and Sunny were walking away, I heard him say: "I can't believe I'm an Uncle! Cool!"

Ian and I quickly forgot about Kyle and got back to trying to make a decision. By 10 o'clock, we still had come up with nothing, so I left him to debate with himself some more while I went to grab something to eat before I went to bed. On my way to the storage room, I overheard Brandt talking to Aaron.

"Aaron, man, I'm falling for Sienna! What am I supposed to do? She still loves Ian and she had a _kid_ with him for crying out loud!"

"Brandt, relax man. I saw you two earlier. It looked to me like she was feeling a little somethin' somethin' too. You can still win her hove and plus that would solve all the drama here in the caves. Ian could be with Wanda, you could be with Sienna, and you guys can take turns being with Shane."

I had heard enough. The snack forgotten, I went to go discuss everything with Mel.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JPOV

After I overheard Brandt and Aaron, I went to talk to Melanie about it, only to find out she already knew.

I was a little miffed at her so I went back to Ian.

"Jared? I think I've made a decision." he told me when I arrived.

"Really? Who?"

"Before I tell you, I have to tell her." he said.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." I replied.

"No. Jared I have to do this alone."

"Fine, but you are going to tell me the minute you get back."

"Ok." With that, he left to break someone's heart. I hoped it wouldn't be Wanda's.

MPOV

So when Jared found out I already knew everything, he was a bit pissed so shortly after he left I went searching for him. On my way to find him, I was surprised to find Ian out of his room. Then I realized the only way he would be out of his room, was if he had made a decision.

_No! He hasn't even heard the truth from Sienna. Crap!_

Sienna had just taken Shane to Doc so that they could get the DNA tested and I still needed to get Ian's.

"Ian! Stop!"

My sudden outburst stopped him in his tracks.

"Ok. I know you've made you decision, but hear me out first ok?" I begged.

"About what, Melanie? The choice has always been obvious. I have to do the right thing no matter how much it hurts me." Then he started stalking off again.

I didn't think, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"SHANE MAY NOT BE YOURS!"

_Shit! What had I just done? I told Sienna she had to tell him!_

But I got the affect I wanted. He stopped once again and slowly turned to face me.

His face was bewildered.

"I'm sorry you found out like this, but you had to know the whole truth before you broke Wanda's heart." I said.

"How did you know I was going to break up with Wanda?" he whispered. I assumed he didn't want me to hear how much that hurt him, but I could still hear it in his voice.

"Lucky guess. I kind of assumed when you said you had to 'do the right thing.'" I said.

"Oh… So are you going to tell me what you meant when you said Shane may not be mine?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you, but Sienna's busy at the moment so I guess I will.

"You see, when she was walking to your house one night to surprise you, she was raped by some guy. She didn't want you to know because she thought you would blame yourself.

"By the time she found out she was pregnant, you were gone. She isn't sure if he's yours so she took Shane to Doc to get their DNA tested to find out. The only problem is, they need yours too. Would you mind giving up a hair or two?" I asked.

He was frozen from shock so I waited, but of course I couldn't wait forever so when I decided he was taking to long, I slapped him. It worked. He pulled out a couple of hairs and handed them to me.

"Did you wanna come, or did you just want me to come and tell you later?"

"No, um, I'll come. I wanna know. But I can't tell you if it will change my decision. That kid needs a father whether I'm it or not." he told me.

"Well, I might actually have a solution for that too if you you aren't his father." I hinted.

"What are you talking about?"

_Gosh, boys could be so blind sometimes._

"Brandt likes Sienna and I'm pretty sure she likes him too and if you hadn't been locked in your room for the past two days, you would have noticed how much he loves that kid."

"How do you know Brandt likes Sienna?"

"Well, I've been assuming since yesterday, but Jared told me just a few minutes ago that he overheard Brandt talking to Aaron." I explained.

"I don't know if I should be happy or jealous."

"Tell me. Do you love Wanda or Sienna more? If Shane didn't exist, who would you choose?"

"Wanda." he told me without hesitation.

"See. I'm not saying you couldn't still see the kid or anything, but _everyone_ would be happier if you picked Wanda."

"I see what you mean, but right now, I want to go see what Shane looks like and find out if he's mine."

With that, we headed to the hospital. It was pretty quiet. I didn't know where everyone was, but oh well. Sienna was surprised to see Ian with me.

"Melanie! I thought you wanted _me_ to tell him!"

"I know, I know, but it just sort of slipped out and plus I got the DNA we needed."

I handed the hairs to Doc. I didn't know if he knew the story or not or if he was just to emerged in his work to even pay attention to us.

While Sienna and I were talking, Ian made his way over to Shane who was asleep on one of the cots.

"This is him?" he asked quietly to Sienna.

"Yep, this is Shane."

I could tell she was nervous and I knew they needed to talk, so I went over to Doc to see if I could help.

I wasn't _trying_ to eavesdrop. It just sort of happened.

"He sure is a beauty." I heard Ian say.

"He is." Sienna agreed.

"And you think he's mine?"

"I don't know. I _want_ him to be, but I know he doesn't really look like you. And I have no idea what… the other guy looked like." she confessed.

"I see." That was all he said.

I knew I wasn't helping Doc at all, I was to immersed in the conversation behind me. So it surprised me when he turned around and addressed us all.

"Ok, so it'll take probably around two or three days."

"Alright." They answered together.

. . . . .

Those three days seemed to last a year. I didn't see Wanda anywhere. Ian and Sienna avoided each other as much as possible. Ian tried to spend some time with Shane and get to know him but he was more interested in playing with Brandt.

I caught glances of Sienna and Brandt together a couple times. I was sure Jared was mad at me but his tension seemed to go deeper than our little fight. I didn't know where to find Wanda or even if she wanted to be found. I wished I could just tell her everything but she would find out soon enough.

Finally, Doc called us back to the hospital to find out the results.

He took a deep breath before he spoke.

_At least someone's able to breath. I thought to myself. I knew Ian and Sienna weren't breathing either._

"_Ok… So the results showed…_


	7. Chapter 8

**AN: I know, I know, I know. It has been FOREVER since I updated and I'm super sorry. I just got really busy with school, but school is out and summer's in! So hopefully I'll have more free time. For anybody who didn't get sick and tired of my non updates, here's the next chapter…**

**P.S. this is not mine. All characters except Sienna and Shane belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them.**

Chapter 8 MPOV

"_Ok. So the results showed… _that Ian is _not_ Shane's father."

Sienna collapsed, I could breathe again, and Ian was still frozen. I knew I needed to go tell Jared but I was frozen too.

Sienna started crying and I finally unfroze.

"Sienna?"

"What do you want? Ok, you got what you wanted. Ian's all Wanda's and again I have to raise Shane without a father."

I ignored the rude comment and tried to comfort her.

"Look, no, Ian is not Shane's father, but I don't think you have to worry about Shane not having a father. Remember Brandt. He adores you and Shane and I have a feeling you two feel the same."

That got her to stop crying.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! You really think he'd be willing to be Shane's father?"

"I think he'd be ecstatic!"

"Ok, I'm gonna go find him."

With that she ran out of the cave forgetting about Ian and her old life to start her new life with someone who feels the same. Just like Ian and…Wanda!

I turned back toward Ian. He was still frozen.

"Um, Ian? Aren't you gonna go tell Wanda the good news?"

Her name finally thawed him out.

"I really don't think she wants to see me after the way I treated her."

He sounded tortured by that fact.

"Ian, she loves you. Yes, she was hurt by what you did, but I'm sure if you explained the situation, she would forgive you in a heartbeat."

"I don't know, Mel…"

"Ian, PLEASE go talk to her. Besides I need to go tell Jared the good news."

"Ok, if you say so… Thanks Doc."

I had completely forgotten Doc was even there.

"No problem, Ian. Will you stay for a minute please?"

"Uh, sure… Later, Mel."

"See ya later"

With that I left and went to find Jared.

IPOV

With Melanie gone, it was just Doc and I. I figured he was just going to help me accepting that I didn't have a kid, but that was not at all what I got…

"I know you're wondering why I asked you to stay, but I just wanted you to give something to Wanda for me and it has something to do with you too."

"Um, ok…" I said skeptically.

"Ian, you've been through quite a shock already today, but I'm warning you, I'm going to give you another."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded.

"Ian, this is a pregnancy test that Wanda took earlier." he said holding up a little box. "Congratulations! You're going to be a father."

With those words, I froze again…

**AN: I know it was short but please read and review. I will really try to get another chapter up soon. I don't know how much longer I'll make this story so we'll just have to see… Thanks for reading!**

**Stupid Shiny Volvo Lover**


End file.
